


Marbled

by booksong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Valentine's Day, daisuga - Freeform, expect nothing this is self-indulgent Valentine's Day FLUFF, foodplay, gasp is that a T-rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksong/pseuds/booksong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Valentine’s Day chocolate with Suga turns out to be more fun than Daichi expected.  </p><p>So does getting Valentine’s Day chocolate <i>on</i> Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marbled

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe this fic was originally conceived and started for the ‘Holiday’ prompt for Daisuga Week 2014? Then I got distracted by other fics and real life, and then lo and behold it was _actually Valentine’s Day_ and that seemed appropriate, so here you go. =D
> 
>  
> 
> ‘Marbled chocolate’ (n.) – dessert made by melting and stirring together two types of chocolate, usually white and dark, to create a swirled or mottled pattern

When Suga told him a week before Valentine’s Day that he wanted to make chocolate for the team, Daichi was honestly a little skeptical. The only people he’d ever given chocolate to before were Yui and Kiyoko on White Day, and those had both been store-bought obligation chocolate in gratitude for their hard work and support, and for the chocolate they always gifted him. He wouldn’t even pretend he knew the first thing about cooking, let alone making something that apparently had the potential for a great deal of _steps_ to be involved. Actually _making_ chocolate for guys other than Suga had never even really crossed his mind, and the two of them had already agreed that they could forgo chocolate and put the money towards doing something else together in honor of the holiday.

And yet as the captain, he knew it wasn’t very charitable of him to be reluctant over doing something nice to reward Karasuno for their hard work and relentless practice. Of course Kiyoko and Yachi would probably make the team something nice too (that was another thing that had Daichi hesitating; could he and Suga even compete with chocolate made by _that_ pair?) because they were always trying to find ways to encourage the boys. But, as Suga assured him and Daichi supposed was true, it would mean something different coming from a captain and a senpai (“Besides, can you really imagine them saying no to more chocolate?”). 

The fact that Suga had looked so genuinely excited when he told Daichi they had actual volleyball-shaped chocolate molds at a shop downtown (“Can you imagine their _faces_ , Daichi?”), and that Daichi would have felt like the world’s worst boyfriend to shoot him down after that, might also have been a deciding factor.

So he’d finally nodded and agreed, and then locked in his dedication to the idea by looking up chocolate recipes and procedures online after practice for the rest of the week. There were some recipes that did indeed have a lot of steps involved, but some looked much simpler. And Daichi figured Suga must have some sort of idea what he was doing; he always did. He was perfectly happy to stand by and serve as moral support and kitchen assistant if Suga wanted to try his hand at this. And now that they were going ahead with it, there was a certain amount of pride to think of too; as captain and vice-captain, he and Suga couldn’t possibly embarrass themselves in front of the team by giving them subpar homemade chocolate, after all.

***

Because Suga was the one who doubtless would be doing most of the actual cooking, they had chosen his house and his kitchen to work in. His kitchen was small, but it was neat and brightly lit, and Daichi set down the bags of raw white and dark chocolate they’d bought to melt and almost immediately started to feel like this might actually be fun after all. 

And actually, despite a couple brief false starts early on (where one of their types of dark chocolate turned out to be too bitter, and the first saucepan they tried turned out to be too small), Daichi had to admit now that overall the domestic atmosphere turned out to be more pleasant than he could have imagined. Suga looked so at home in his kitchen, despite the small space, navigating his lean body easily along the counter and stretching up to cupboards, as graceful as he was on the court. And now that their chocolate mixture had started to heat and melt on the stove, the rich scents of cocoa and cream were starting to soak the comfortably warm air. 

Also, Suga was currently wearing an apron he’d put on while stirring the chocolate, which was…an unexpected and very pleasant bonus. 

As Daichi had anticipated, his role turned out to be mostly handing Suga packages and utensils when he asked for them and briefly taking over stirring the slowly softening chocolate while Suga opened and prepared the (actually pretty cool) volleyball-shaped molds. He was fine with that though; it gave him more of an opportunity to simply watch Suga being, well, _Suga_ , an activity he’d loved even before they’d started dating and had only grown more fond of since. 

It also made the time seem to pass quickly; Daichi didn’t feel like they’d even been working that long when Suga untied his apron (Daichi bid it a fond farewell) and lowered the heat under the pan to the faintest flicker to keep the chocolate mixture warm. The texture and color of it looked like something Daichi would have expected to see on a cooking program, so he figured that was a good enough sign. It also smelled amazing, which was probably an even better indicator.

“So now we just keep it warm like this for a few minutes and stir occasionally,” Suga told him, probably reciting some snippet of recipe he’d read from memory, “And then we put it into the molds and let it cool.” 

And that was when Suga started to turn toward him with the spoon still in his hand, and it caught on the lip of the pot and flicked several small globs of melted chocolate into the air between them. Daichi jumped a little when he felt the warm spatter against his jaw. He touched it reflexively, and his fingertips came away smudged with sticky brown.

“Ah, _sorry_ Daichi!” Suga’s hand reached out toward the spot and then hovered, as if he was trying to decide whether to just wipe it away with his hand or go for a paper towel. 

He also looked so needlessly distressed about it that Daichi was simultaneously amused and exasperated. It was only chocolate, and it was just the two of them; Suga didn’t need to mother anyone here. 

He didn’t know where the juvenile impulse bubbled up from, but he suddenly really wanted to hear Suga laugh, see him smile, make him relax again. It wasn’t a new feeling (though he wanted to believe the urge to do it by acting like a five-year-old wasn’t a usual part of his personality), because there was just something about Suga’s easy, unruffled disposition that made Daichi feel like he had both permission and incentive to be silly. 

Either way, while Suga was still focused on how best to clean him up, Daichi quickly plucked the spoon from his grasp and tapped it squarely on Suga’s nose. Then he tried not to laugh at the way Suga instinctively went cross-eyed, blinking in surprise. 

“ _Daichi!_ What—?” Now Suga seemed to have the same dilemma with his own face; Daichi couldn’t help grinning as his boyfriend attempted to fix him with an exasperated expression and grope behind him for a towel at the same time. “You’re ridiculous, you shouldn’t waste it like that.”

Daichi knew Suga was probably waiting for him to chuckle and look contrite. Instead he swept finger and thumb through the chocolate gathered in the bowl of the spoon and flicked it at Suga. It landed in a neat cluster on his cheekbone, looking like a lopsided collection of freckles. 

Suga stared at him in disbelief for a second, perhaps wondering if Daichi had swapped personalities with Hinata or Nishinoya when he wasn’t looking.

Daichi was so busy enjoying his expression of consternation that he reacted just a little too late to the moment when Suga’s face went from ‘startled angelic boyfriend who had been in an apron up until a couple minutes ago’ to ‘Karasuno’s indomitable setter facing down an opponent on the court.’ 

The next thing Daichi knew, the chocolate-stirring spoon was no longer in his possession, and was instead being used to paint a sticky, deliberate line across the bridge of his nose. 

He couldn’t bring himself to be upset about this turn of events, however, so he could only assume that some part of him had expected, _wanted_ , this result all along. 

Suga also looked _much_ too pleased with himself after that brief retaliation, so of course Daichi couldn’t leave it at that. 

He made a grab at reclaiming the spoon, and Suga tried to get out of reach and fend him off with it at the same time, which somehow resulted in Daichi getting his ear grazed with melted chocolate and Suga catching a drip of it near the chin. 

Daichi was glad the team wasn’t there to see them after that, since all captainly and vice-captainly conduct promptly went out the window. 

When Suga finally gasped, “Truce!” a couple minutes later, both their shirts and most of their exposed skin above the shoulders was spotted with streaks of chocolate. Daichi had more fingers with chocolate on them than clean ones, and Suga had a large misshapen chocolate stain on the side of his shirt where Daichi had poked him during the very brief period when he’d reclaimed the spoon. Daichi wondered how one spoon could have had that much chocolate residue on it. He also wondered if Suga regretted taking the apron off now. 

“God, what are we, five?” Suga asked, shaking his head, although his grin belied his true feelings. He touched the drip under his chin ruefully with his miraculously clean index finger.

“You started it,” Daichi maintained, trying to keep a straight face, but he could never help the answering smile Suga’s always brought out in him. 

Still grinning helplessly, Daichi absently lifted a finger to his mouth and licked the melted chocolate off it. It was pretty tasty, actually; a little creamy, a little bittersweet. 

He was about to start wiping away the chocolate he could feel cooling on his face with a dishtowel, when Suga abruptly reached out and swiped his thumb through a drip of chocolate on the side of Daichi’s neck. 

Then, in a way that wasn’t very absent at all, Suga slowly slipped his thumb between his lips, and a moment later withdrew it clean. 

And suddenly Daichi didn’t know where he wanted to look; at Suga’s warm eyes focused directly on him, or the flicker of tongue he’d caught a glimpse of, or the interesting contrast he’d just now started to notice between the dark chocolate smears and Suga’s pale skin.

Honestly, he was still getting used to this; the casual, deliberate way Suga provoked—no, _seduced_ —him when the mood took him. Daichi had never seen Suga as _innocent_ the way some others tended to (they’d been friends too long for that), but not until they’d actually started dating had he realized how devious his vice-captain could be. 

He felt his breathing go shallower when his eyes settled on the chocolate smudge on the underside of Suga’s chin, and the thought suddenly occurred to him of what he might be allowed to do.

For a moment his sense of embarrassment overwhelmed him. There was no _way_ he could do _that_ , it was way too weird, wasn’t it? Kissing Suga, even making out with him, that was one thing, but this felt more intimate, more…well, _sexy_. 

But as much as he could feel the heat of mortification threatening to overwhelm the curious heat stirring below his stomach, a small voice in the back of his mind (that sounded suspiciously like Suga himself) reminded Daichi that they _were_ here making _Valentine’s Day_ chocolate. Not for each other, but still…

Daichi took a tentative step forward, watching Suga carefully. If Suga broke the spell, if he went for the towels to clean them up or laughed at the two of them with their shirts and faces all smudged in chocolate, then Daichi would laugh with him, file this moment away, and continue enjoying the easy warmth of doing something together. 

Suga did not laugh or reach for towels, paper or otherwise. Suga met Daichi’s eyes with his steady-soft brown ones, tipped his chin just a little higher. 

Daichi took another step, and _wow_ Suga’s kitchen really was small, because somehow just that one more step took him right up into Suga’s space, close enough to feel him breathe. 

And Suga still wasn’t laughing, Suga was still watching him intently, maybe with just the faintest curl of a smile around the corner of his mouth, Suga was—

Suga was leaning back against the low counter, yielding, and all of a sudden it was easy, almost natural, for Daichi to put hands on his waist and urge him the few inches up and back to perch on the edge. Suga didn’t fight it in the slightest; on the contrary, he braced his palms flat on the countertop and Daichi couldn’t help watching his arms flex when he boosted himself up. And now their faces were almost on the same level, Suga just a bit higher, and it was perfect. 

Before he could overthink it, Daichi cupped Suga’s head between his palms to hold him still and ducked in, under his chin. He had only the briefest moment to think _Oh my god, I’m actually doing this_ before Suga finally made a sound, hiccupped out his name—“ _Daichi_ ”—like he couldn’t quite believe it either. But in a _good_ way. 

He couldn’t even manage to form another coherent thought after that except _Suga_ before he leaned in and ran the flat of his tongue right where the chocolate rivulet edged Suga’s chin and jawline. Daichi could feel the ripple of Suga’s throat under his lips as he swallowed heavily, and the sensation effectively evaporated the remainder of his embarrassment in favor of the much more pleasant kind of heat. 

The flavor of the chocolate took Daichi by surprise again; he hadn’t actually been thinking that much about what it tasted like, with the chocolate not _really_ being the end goal. But it struck him again that it was actually really good, rich and just a tiny bit bittersweet, and it just made the full-body shudder that rolled through Suga when he passed his tongue over it again that much better.

When Daichi drew back a moment later, (reluctantly, now that he’d discovered the fascinating combination of warm, sleek skin and sweet cocoa), Suga was staring at him with his mouth slightly open, paleness now flushed to pink over his cheeks and ears and neck. Daichi was amused in spite of himself, since Suga was the one who’d had the nerve to make this suggestive in the first place. 

But the _way_ Suga was looking at him, combined with that same earlier impulse to be a little loose and foolish around his boyfriend, spurred Daichi to meet his eyes full on (still not an easy feat) and run his tongue slowly and deliberately over his lips. 

He was rewarded with the faint but audible sound of Suga’s breath hitching in his throat, and the even subtler swelling of his pupils.

But before Daichi could press the advantage further, those same darkened eyes flashed at him with something almost like _challenge_ before Suga leaned forward and hooked his forearm around Daichi’s neck. Then he nudged Daichi’s head to the side with his knuckles and pressed his lips and tongue to the curve of his jaw, over the first accidental chocolate smudge from the spoon that had started it all. Daichi only just managed to swallow his gasp; Suga had kissed his neck and face before, of course he had, but this was so soft and teasing and different and _intent_. He understood Suga’s heated gaze immediately, if this was what it had felt like for him. 

And then Suga nipped at him a little between the strokes of his tongue, like an afterthought, and Daichi felt his bones go soft and the pit of his stomach molten. Suga hummed against his skin, unmistakably smug. 

That… _that_ couldn’t go unanswered. 

So it became a warm, easy back-and-forth, a kind of contest where Daichi didn’t think it was possible for either of them to lose. Suga finished kissing his jaw clean, and Daichi wiped away a dot near Suga’s temple with a soft stroke of his thumb. Suga lapped the shell of his ear, and Daichi ducked low to mouth openly at the hollow of Suga’s throat where another wayward drop had escaped, grazing his teeth lightly along his collarbone a little in retaliation. 

“Daichi,” Suga mumbled against the thick muscle in his neck some indeterminable amount of time later. He sounded like he was grinning, even through the warm, uneven breaths he was ghosting over Daichi’s skin. “Ah…I swear I’m not trying to sound like a porn script or anything, but…you taste _really_ good.” 

“Ha, and what porn have _you_ been watching, hmm, Suga?” Daichi retorted, even as the words stirred up the heavy heat behind his navel. He’d been thinking the same thing, after all, wondering if chocolate had always tasted this good or if it was just Suga making everything better, the way he always did.

Instead of responding, Suga straightened up to near-eye level with him. He looked so good, warm and sleepy and with pale pinkish marks scattered where Daichi’s mouth had been. 

He smiled crookedly and said, still with that trace of a laugh in his uneven voice, “You’ve…ah…you’ve got some here, too,” and then leaned in to press his lips to Daichi’s at last. 

Daichi groaned involuntarily into the kiss and eased his fingers up from where they’d been loosely holding Suga’s jaw. He wanted to bury them in the softness of Suga’s ashy hair, knew he loved having his hair carded, loved it when Daichi dragged his nails lightly over his scalp. 

But Suga, with surprising swiftness and accuracy for someone whose eyes were lidded with desire, somehow caught his wrists before he got there. “Mmm…no chocolate in m’hair,” he murmured against Daichi’s mouth, with a slight upward curl of his lips to show he still appreciated where Daichi had been going with it. 

It didn’t deter Daichi for long; when he pulled back a little to breathe again he saw that Suga was probably right to worry about chocolate in his hair. His middle and index fingers had left a little half-moon dab of it just under Suga’s ear from cradling his face. 

And Suga _happened_ to be really sensitive there. 

Daichi _felt_ Suga’s jaw go slack the moment he leaned in and fitted his mouth over the mark. His breathing swooped and his hand slid up Daichi’s arm from wrist to elbow to shoulder, where he settled his grip shakily, thumb rubbing rapid circles against Daichi’s collarbone. Daichi inhaled deeply through his nose with a shiver, cocoa and cream and the clean warmth of Suga’s skin. When he stroked the tip of his tongue along the sweet spot (sweet in more ways than one), Suga moaned outright, low in his throat, and the heat in Daichi’s belly rolled over in a lazy wave. He lapped the skin again, softly, careful not to suck, because the last thing he needed was the team spending practice speculating on who had given Suga an actual hickey tomorrow on _Valentine’s Day_. 

“Pretty sure—you got it—” Suga said breathlessly a few moments later, but his nose was nuzzling Daichi’s ear and his voice was more amused than anything. 

Daichi was unwilling to agree quite yet. “Wait, no, I think there’s still a little…” 

Suga squirmed, not really trying to get away. “ _Mm—! Daichi_ , you—!” It was half gasp and half laugh and Daichi would never get tired of that, his name on Suga’s tongue with that much love in it. 

When Daichi had eventually cleaned Suga’s neck to his satisfaction (there _was_ a light, damp red mark, but Daichi was _mostly_ confident it would fade by tomorrow), he simply rested their foreheads together and breathed, enjoying the closeness, enjoying his boldness and Suga’s indulgence and everything that had brought the two of them to this moment, warm and easy and surrounded by the smell of melted chocolate.

But when Daichi happened to glance down and noticed a streak of chocolate on the bare sliver of Suga’s waist that he’d accidentally smudged there with his thumb, he regarded it with a speculative eye and wondered just how bold he might convince himself to be. Before he could quite get up the courage, though, Suga gently caught his chin and pulled his attention back up. 

“Um, I don’t know… _exactly_ …when my parents might come home, so…” He trailed off with an apology in his dark eyes and his sheepish smile. Daichi couldn’t deny the little twinge of disappointment that rippled the heat gathered in his stomach at that, but at the same time the lingering taste of chocolate on his tongue reminded him that he could hardly consider any of this a letdown. 

Suga slipped down off the counter (pretty unsteadily, Daichi noted with a hazy curl of pride) and went to start pouring the chocolate into the molds. Of course he was still worried about making sure it came out well; Daichi wouldn’t have been surprised if there had been a tiny corner of Suga’s mind preoccupied with the chocolate even as he’d been licking it off Daichi’s jaw a few minutes ago. The thought somehow just made him love Suga all the more; it was one of those unfairly magical things about him. 

When Suga bent over the stove a little, Daichi pointedly did _not_ look at the way his shorts hugged the curve of his ass, and instead just so happened to notice a leftover dab of dark brown on the very back of his pale neck that they’d both missed. Probably also the fault of Daichi’s careless fingers from earlier. 

He felt he should at least take responsibility for that. 

Daichi would happily have made chocolate with Suga every day of his life just to get to hear the breathy, pleased hum he made when Daichi slipped his arms around his waist from behind and determinedly began kissing the last traces of dark sweetness off his nape.

 

The moment Suga pronounced the chocolate done (complete with a more proper taste test) and finished wrapping the pieces in little squares of cellophane, Daichi grabbed one of the emptied molds in one hand and Suga’s wrist in the other. He took both out of the kitchen and towards the living room with such firm and single-minded determination that Suga started quivering with quiet laughter again.

“Admit it, this was a good idea.” Suga turned his hand playfully in Daichi’s grip so their fingers slipped together. 

Daichi wasn’t entirely sure whether he meant making the chocolate in general or the… _cleanup_ of the chocolate. It didn’t matter though, since his response was the same either way.

“You, vice-captain Sugawara Koushi? Having a _bad_ idea? Never.” On impulse, and because there were times like this where he simply couldn’t _not_ , Daichi brought their joined hands to his mouth to kiss over Suga’s knuckles, even though there were no chocolate smudges there at all. 

They ended up tucked together on one end of Suga’s sofa, feeding one another the scraps and slivers stuck to the chocolate molds and kissing languidly in between, savoring the lingering flavors of cocoa and cream on each other’s lips. 

***

Daichi insisted that there be no chocolate-giving until _after_ practice the next day, but he wasn’t sure if it actually made any difference. Nishinoya missed a couple of very easy receives because he kept looking over at where Kiyoko and Yachi were sitting on the sidelines with a pink plastic bag, and Tanaka almost served a ball into Asahi’s back for the same reason. Even Hinata was more jittery than usual, and he hadn’t even eaten any chocolate yet that Daichi was aware of. Eventually, he gave up and cut practice off about a half-hour early so everyone could stop pretending and cut to the chase. 

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata immediately made a beeline for the managers without even trying to hide it; the rest of the team more drifted in their general direction. Tsukishima in particular seemed to be taking pains to make it look like he just so happened to be walking that way. 

Kiyoko took their clustering in stride and was perfectly poised as always as she fished little neatly wrapped individual bags out of the larger one and handed them around. Yachi looked a little more overwhelmed by the attention, somewhat pink in the cheeks, and she went a lot redder when Hinata started exclaiming over the tiny crow stickers on the wrappers and Kiyoko informed them all (almost proudly, Daichi thought) that Yachi had picked them out.

After a moment of nodding politely in response to Tanaka and Nishinoya’s expansive cries of “We’re not worthy of Kiyoko-san’s precious homemade chocolate, made with her own lovely hands!” and “I don’t want to eat it, I just want to save it forever!”, Kiyoko extracted herself and came over to give Daichi his, looking relieved to be facing somehow who wasn’t in danger of worshipping her Valentine’s gift. 

As Daichi thanked her with a smile, he couldn’t help feeling a little surge of relief when he looked and saw that their chocolates were shaped like stars; he felt strangely proud and possessive of his and Suga’s volleyball molds now.

He waited until everyone was finished discussing the girls’ chocolate before he cleared his throat and said, “Hold up before you leave, guys…” Everyone turned to look at him curiously (and a little warily, as if he was going to tell them they had to run laps before they left), and Daichi was suddenly hit with a weird wave of shyness. Well, he was about to tell his team he’d made them Valentine’s chocolate, that was hardly _normal_ , right? 

Suga, wonderful Suga, stepped in to rescue him. “Daichi wants to tell you that the two of us made you some extra chocolate this year. It was our first time trying it out, so you can tell us what you think.” Somehow Suga was already holding the container he’d put the chocolates in, even though Daichi hadn’t seen him get it from his gym bag. 

Daichi really, really loved his vice-captain sometimes. 

There was a moment of confused silence as everyone’s expressions seemed to ask if this was some kind of joke or trick. Maybe it was Suga’s warm, guileless smile that convinced them, but the silence was broken a moment later by Hinata’s whoop of “Best Valentine’s Day _ever_!” followed by a chorus of shoes squeaking on the court as the team clustered around him and Suga like they had the girls. 

Daichi suddenly felt like he could relate to Yachi’s overwhelmed expression. 

And yet, the moment Hinata lifted his chocolate to eye level to inspect it and his mouth made a perfect ‘O’ of awe, Daichi couldn’t deny that something pleased and warm flickered in his chest too.

“ _Volleyballs_ ,” Hinata whispered reverently, like he couldn’t believe his eyes. Then, “ _Kageyama, the chocolates are **volleyballs!**_ ”

Kageyama didn’t even call Hinata a dumbass for yelling this practically in his ear; he was looking at their little volleyball-shaped chocolates much like he looked at actual volleyballs, which somehow felt like some of the highest praise Daichi had ever received. 

There followed a chorus of “So cool!”, “Where’d you even find these Daichi-san?”, “We hit the jackpot this year!”, “I bet Suga-san is a good cook too.”

“Do you think they like it?” Suga asked him, looking deeply amused and pleased at the reactions. Daichi had to admit, he definitely thought he understood now why Suga had been so eager to go out of his way for the team.

“Oh, Suga-san!” Hinata yelped suddenly, as if something else had just occurred to him. “We…we didn’t make you and Daichi-san anything in return!” He went owl-eyed with horror at what he obviously thought had to be some kind of capital social offense.

“Well Valentine’s Day _is_ usually for girls, so how were we supposed to know?” Tsukishima pointed out, snidely but reasonably.

But Nishinoya and Tanaka also looked stunned by this revelation, and even Kageyama seemed a bit flustered all of a sudden. 

Lip trembling, Hinata clutched his bag of chocolate so hard the cellophane made a crinkling sound and lurched over in a deep bow of gratitude. “Thank you so much Suga-san, Daichi-san! I’m sorry I don’t have anything to give back to you!” Not to be outdone, Nishinoya and Tanaka scrambled into line beside him and did the same, their bows even more comically deep. Tanaka looked like he was considering going down on his knees, even.

“No, no guys that’s okay! Really! It was only because we’re your captains and your senpai,” Suga reassured them quickly, gesturing them up out of their bows. “You’ve all worked really hard every day and every match, and we just figured you deserved an extra treat.” 

This somehow caused Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya to become even more tearful with emotional gratitude, and this time even Tsukishima now looked like he might be just a little touched as he inspected his wrapped bundle. 

“Ohhhh, but Daichi-san, did you and Suga-san not have any of it?” Hinata looked stricken again, now pausing with a piece of the chocolate halfway to his mouth.

Daichi thought quickly. “A-ah, well, Suga and I, ah, ate ours already!” Daichi waved one hand in what he hoped was a nonchalant fashion. “Didn’t we, Suga?”

Suga looked up from where he was now locking up the door to the supply room and flashed them all one of his gentle smiles. “We did.” And then, with a casual movement that he hid by adjusting the collar of his jersey, Suga very deliberately ran his thumb along the hollow of his throat. Daichi could almost see the little chocolate rivulet from yesterday—hell, he could almost _taste_ it.

Suga straightened and started walking back toward him, a small sliver of bare waist gapping where his shirt had pulled up on one side, and added, warm and innocent and yeah, _definitely_ meeting Daichi’s eyes on purpose, “It was _delicious_.”

Daichi decided at that moment that he might as well resign himself to the fact that he was never going to play university volleyball after he graduated from Karasuno. Sugawara Koushi was clearly going to give him a heart attack long before then. 

“OH!” Hinata’s excited cry tore him out of the very-inappropriate-for-public avenues his mind had started to wander down. “I know! We should _all_ get chocolate for White Day! And then we can give it to each other _and_ to Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san! Then we’d all have _twelve times_ as much chocolate!” 

Daichi found the idea of Hinata after eating twelve people’s worth of chocolate more than a little frightening. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked instantly enthralled by the idea though, which was almost as bad; they were already slapping Hinata on the back, Noya shouting “What a brilliant kohai! We’re so lucky!” Tsukishima, meanwhile, curled his lip at the hypothetical new hassle, and Kageyama was already breaking in demanding, “Why should I have to bother getting _you_ chocolate on White Day, dumbass, you aren’t a girl!” which then effectively got Hinata going on “For team spirit, Kageyama!” and “It’s not like you really have any girls to give any to, so you might as well!” 

Daichi rubbed his fingertips against his temples with a sigh, hoping the topic would die down or even be forgotten in the intervening weeks. But then Suga came up beside him, as usual looking affectionately amused rather than frazzled by the team’s antics. 

“Might be a nice idea,” he supplied, touching his shoulder casually against Daichi’s. “At least we know Hinata always has his heart in the right place as far as the team goes.”

“Rrgh,” said Daichi eloquently. 

“Well, we could make the chocolate together again.” Suga’s voice was light, but Daichi’s fingers froze midrub and he knew that if he met Suga’s soft, dark eyes right now, he would probably do something very stupid in front of the entire team. 

“Mmm…maybe,” he allowed, trying to keep his voice gruff. 

“We know how it’s done now…and we could try a different chocolate recipe…” Suga sounded merely thoughtful this time, and Daichi let his hands drop, feeling safer. 

He should have known better.

“It _was_ pretty hard to get those chocolate stains out of our shirts, though,” Suga added ruefully. “I guess next time we could just not bother with them. Why make more laundry?”

Daichi’s head snapped around to stare at him; this time he couldn’t help it. Suga looked back at him sidelong, soft little smile still in place, but with a frighteningly arousing sparkle glinting in his eyes. 

“ _Suga_ ,” Daichi croaked, not exactly sure what the emotions he wanted to express even _were_ anymore. 

“Yes, Daichi?” Suga murmured serenely. Their arms were touching all along the sides of their bodies now and he hadn’t even noticed. 

“I—” Daichi cleared his throat desperately. “I think…my parents could be convinced to…ah…visit some relatives before White Day. If you wanted to come over and make chocolate again. For the team’s sake, of course.” 

“For the team’s sake,” Suga agreed, brushing just his thumb back and forth along Daichi’s knuckles, subtly bridging the gap between their hands. 

“It’s just, if we’re going to give them the best chocolate we can make, we should always taste test it first.” 

“Common sense,” Suga nodded, looking like he was suppressing a laugh. Daichi suddenly wished desperately that they were alone somewhere private, so he could feel that laugh against his mouth, his ear, his skin. 

He wished they were alone so he could say “I love you,” exactly the way he was thinking it right now, so earnestly and forcefully that Suga would do that brilliant smile where his eyes crinkled. 

Instead Daichi just said, “You really _don’t_ have any bad ideas.” 

“I know,” Suga replied, and grinned like he’d heard Daichi’s thoughts after all.

**Author's Note:**

> **Fun Facts!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *This is literally probably the quote on quote ‘smuttiest’ thing I’ve ever managed to write. I can’t decide whether it’s irony or cosmic perfection that it turned out to be Daisuga.
> 
> *I am so very pleased to report that volleyball-shaped chocolate molds are [a real thing](http://www.amazon.com/CK-Products-8-Inch-Volleyball-Chocolate/dp/B003QP3I28/ref=pd_bxgy_k_img_y). 
> 
> *It is absolutely my headcanon that Suga says flirtatious/suggestive things to Daichi in public all the time in a light conversational tone when no one is paying attention, and then smiles cheerfully while the rest of the team is confused and concerned when Daichi suddenly starts choking on his water. 
> 
> *Speaking of headcanons, this fic is also possibly my most self-indulgent in general; I realized only after I finished it that you can easily play “Booksong’s Favorite Skinship Tropes Bingo” with this. Oops.
> 
> *Thanks are again due to my fellow fan, good friend, and informal beta [b_minor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/b_minor/pseuds/b_minor). All that needs to be said about her ongoing support for this fic is that her response to receiving my all-caps text informing her that I’d been ambushed by a Daisuga headcanon involving them kissing/licking chocolate off each other was to immediately send me a wall of grinning emoticons and demand that I use my writing for the forces of good. I hope I’ve done that, even if it took me a few months more than anticipated. xP
> 
> Finally, gonna drop my tumblr here for the first time (although I think a few of you may have already found me xD): **[booksong](http://booksong.tumblr.com/)**. I’m not terribly prolific on my dash but I’m trying to be more active, and if you just want to say hi or share headcanons or whatever, don't be shy I would love that! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading/commenting/kudosing! =)


End file.
